Knock
by littlemisssweetie
Summary: Rachel accidently walks in on a private moment of Neil's and he has interesting solution on how to make the two of them even. Told in 1st POV. RachelxNeil. Mature Audiences Only.


It started when I stopped by Neil's house. I would like to begin by saying that no one in this town locked their door except when they were sleeping or out. Therefore I was used to barging into people's houses basically whenever I wanted. I tended to stop by Neil's house at least once a day to give him a present and try to get him to chat. Today I happened to be running a bit early in my morning routine and decided to drop by Neil's house before I went exploring. Big mistake. I opened the front door to his house.

"Good morning," I greeted cheerfully while turning to close his front door.

Due to my back being turned I didn't notice the situation until I had turned around. Neil was home. He was lying in bed, still dressed in his pajamas. But that wasn't the awkward part. The awkward part was that Neil was lying above the covers with his dick in his hand. My face flushed bright red as I realized I had invaded a private moment. My thoughts were spinning. What should I do? Should I run for it? Should I turn around? Should I yell at him to lock his door next time?

I found myself doing none of things. Instead I was frozen. My heart was racing, I could feel my face burning, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight. If it wasn't so embarrassing I could say it was almost beautiful. Neil's body clad in only a muscle shirt and boxers lying prone and sweaty in the morning sun peaking through the curtains. His hair messy from sleep. The only thing that ruined the perfect image was Neil's facial expressions which went from stunned to slightly embarrassed to angry fairly quickly.

I opened my mouth to say something. Anything to get myself out of this awkward situation. Instead all that came out of my mouth was a squeak. I covered my mouth with my hands. My face burning even more at my further embarrassment. Neil was never going to look me in the face again after this. I don't think I could ever look him in the face again after this. I tried to cover my whole face with my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. I was going to have to move. That was the only solution.

"It's a little late to be covering your eyes now isn't it?" Neil asked.

My eyes shot open. Neil had placed his manparts back in his boxers and was walking over to me.

"I'm sorry!" I finally managed to spit out.

I was so nervous that it came all high-pitched and rushed.

"I didn't mean to," I babbled trying to make it less awkward, "I came to give you a present and the door was unlocked. I should have knocked but I never knock and it was unlocked and I just burst right in…"

I trailed off as Neil walked closer and closer to me. Soon he was standing right in front of me. I couldn't look him in the face, not after what I had seen, so my eyes darted around nervously. Unfortunately for me, my eyes landed on his crotch which still had a noticeable bulge. This made my face flush even more and I hastily looked up and ended up looking Neil right in the eyes. Oh great! He caught me looking at his crotch.

"I'm sorry!" I squealed, trying to convey with my eyes that I was indeed sorry.

My entire body felt like it was frozen as Neil surveyed me. His harsh gaze had always been a bit scary but right now it was downright frightening. I looked away from his scary eyes.

"You can't tell anyone about this," he demanded.

"Of course not!" I shook my head vigorously, "I would never do that. In fact I think I'll move away far far away."

Neil sighed and his glare lessened.

"There's no need for you to do that," he said.

"I have to," I tried to explain, "I'll never be able to look you in the eye again after I saw you doing that!"

Suddenly a smirk appeared on Neil's lips. I had no idea why but that tiny quirk of the mouth caused my heart to practically skip a beat while my insides froze in nervous anticipation.

"So you can't look at me because you saw me masturbating?"

I shook my head.

"Then let's make it equal," he suggested.

My head shot up at his suggestion.

"You mean?" I asked in a strangled voice.

"Yes," Neil' smirk practically turned into a full blown grin.

"You saw me masturbating so I should see you," his voice became husky and suggestive, "Performing the same activity."

"I…I…" I stuttered trying to come up with an excuse.

Neil cocked his head to the side waiting for my reply. If only he wasn't so attractive! And so close! Oh why couldn't I have slept in this morning? His body and face were so close it was making it hard to think properly.

"Alright!" I agreed if only to get a bit of breathing room, "I'll do it."

Neil's eyebrows shot up in surprise. I guess he thought I wouldn't agree so easily. But I couldn't stand this embarrassment anymore. If this would help get rid of it then so be it. Neil moved over to the side, gesturing towards his bed.

"In your bed?" I gasped.

Neil shrugged.

"Unless you want to walk all the way back to your place and have me walk in on you," Neil offered.

"No!" I quickly denied.

Okay so I just had to masturbate in a guy's bed. An attractive guy's bed. An attractive guy's bed who I may or may not have feelings for. Pushing those thoughts out of my head I walked over to the bed and glanced back. Neil was leaning against the door watching me. I paused before taking a deep breath. I sat on the edge of the bed and removed my shoes and socks. Then taking another deep breath I removed my pants and placed them on the floor. I was keeping my underwear and shirt on. After all Neil had his on when I walked in on him.

I lied down on the bed. It was still slightly warm from when Neil had been in it. This thought caused my stomach to knot nervously. Part of me wanted to look at Neil to observe his reaction but a larger part of me knew I would bail on this if I did that. Instead I resolved not to look in his direction. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing.

Then slowly I trailed my hand down my body. I started at my clavicle and traced over my breast gently. My hand crossed over my stomach before reaching my hips. At this point my hands slowed a little, inching downwards towards my underwear. Instead of slipping my hand underneath the cloth, I went over. I rubbed my slit with my fingers through the cloth.

"Ah," a small noise escaped me as I felt my panties get wet.

I rubbed harder, enjoying the sensation. I needed more though. My fingers trailed back up underwear and then under the cloth. Small shivers of pleasure wracked my body as my fingers neared my slit again. This time I used two fingers to rub vigorously. I was breathing much harsher now. More noises escaped me and my hips started to move in time with my fingers. Unable to take it anymore I slipped one finger in. It was wet and warm but I didn't focus on that. I needed more. I slipped another finger in. I moved them back and forth inside.

"Gah!" I made a noise of frustration.

My fingers were too short to reach that special spot. This always happened when I tried to use my own hand. My hips pushed roughly, trying to get my fingers further in, but to no avail. Suddenly my fingers were yanked out and my eyes shot open.

Neil was kneeling over me on all fours. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. The tent in his boxers was even more noticeable. I had forgotten all about him so wrapped up in my own pleasure. I opened my mouth, intending to say something, when Neil placed my fingers in his mouth.

"Oh!" I cried as he sucked on them.

His tongue wrapped around my fingers, eagerly licking each digit. I couldn't stop myself from panting at the sensation. His mouth tightened and he sucked.

"Neil!" I gasped.

Neil looked me straight in the eyes before slowly pulling my fingers from his mouth. I stared up at him, unsure of what was going on but knowing it felt good. Neil's eyes roamed my entire body and my breathing quickened. When his eyes got to my panties, I couldn't help but tense my legs slightly. He stuck his hand between my legs, prying them apart. Slowly one finger rubbed up my panties.

"So wet," he moaned.

He looked me in the eyes.

"Let me help you with that," he growled.

Before I could utter a word of protest or agreement, his hands had pulled my underwear down my legs. In the next second one finger was rubbing against my womanhood before plunging inside.

"Neil!" I practically shouted.

Neil grunted at my exclamation and inserted another finger. The two fingers began rocking back and forth. My entire body felt taunt as waves of pleasure fell over me. Little noises escaped my mouth as Neil rubbed harder and faster.

"Oh! Oh!" I cried as Neil's fingers exited and entered quickly and roughly.

Neil curled his fingers upwards, rubbing a wonderful spot. A bigger wave of pleasure hit my body and my hips practically shot off the bed trying to get Neil to press against it again.

"More please!" I gasped.

Neil smirked and his fingers curled up before rubbing that spot again and again. His other hand began rubbing my clit. I began thrashing on the bed. It felt so good! The pleasure was buzzing through me. I needed more though. Without thinking, I reached up and grabbed Neil's hair. He seemed a bit surprised when I pulled him in for a kiss, as his fingers stalled for a second. When my tongue licked his lips he recovered. He opened his mouth to me and began to rub me even harder. My fingers twirled in his hair as the feelings crested higher and higher. Neil seemed to sense this and began to rub my clit and g spot in sync. My body trashed as I felt my insides pull tighter and tighter. Suddenly it released and the waves of pleasure engulfed me body. I fell limply against the sheets. I barely had a moment to catch my breath before I felt something warm and hard against my center.

"Neil?" I looked up at him.

"I am going to make you orgasm again and again," Neil huskily whispered, "Just so I can see your face of pleasure."

My face burned and I was tongue tied. Neil took that opportunity to thrust forward.

"Ah!" I cried in pleasure at the sudden intrusion.

Neil quickly caught my mouth in another kiss before pulling back. Then he clamped my hips with his hands and pulled out. When about halfway out, he thrust forward. I made a keening noise as he did this. He did this again and again going faster and faster. The bed frame was shaking and my hips eagerly tried to meet each thrust.

"More please!" I asked.

Neil began going faster and harder. My body shook as his dick pounded into me. I was once again riding waves of pleasure. Neil's thrusts became erratic and harder. I felt like I was being bounced back and forth on his dick as I keened loudly in pleasure. Neil pulled out suddenly and my lower stomach was covered with a warm substance. It was quiet for a moment as Neil kneeled over me on all fours and I tried to regain my breathing. When Neil gathered up his energy a bit he reached over for a box of tissues on the side of the bed. Gathering up a few in his hands he wiped the sticky substance off my stomach. When he finished Neil tossed the tissues into a nearby bin and collapsed on the bed. He gathered me up in his arms and we lay there for a few minutes.

"Are we even now?" I asked.

Neil chuckled at that. The sound was low and deep and surprisingly sexy.

"Cause if we're not I can think a few things I could do to you as a favor," I teased.

Neil looked at my face. Then he smirked.

"We're nowhere near even," he said before pulling me in for a kiss.

I am so glad that I didn't knock.


End file.
